


Well Lookie Here

by DottoraQN



Series: Firehouse Subs [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Caleb Widogast, Dom/sub, He/Him Pronouns for Mollymauk Tealeaf, Oral Sex, Other, Sub Essek Thelyss, Switch Mollymauk Tealeaf, Threesome - M/M/Other, Voyeurism, unintended use of the scrying spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottoraQN/pseuds/DottoraQN
Summary: Essek just wants to check on his friends who he's heard are back in Rohsonna. Of course, as is the case whenever the Mighty Nein are involved, he gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Series: Firehouse Subs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019062
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Well Lookie Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaliseGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/gifts).



> Helloooooo and welcome to 5k of filth that was the product of Ritta mentioning Essek scrying on Caleb and getting an eyeful and me getting off work early. This work is for [AnaliseGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analisegrey) as we were writing the same ship in tandem in the widomauk discord. We run a subway now.

Molly flopped back onto Caleb’s bed as he waited for the wizard to return. He had received a message from Caleb telling him that the clerics, himself, and Nott - no, Veth - were going shopping for components and that Caleb wanted to see Molly naked in his bed when he returned. Molly happily obliged, sprinting into the library immediately after getting the message and stripping, his tail lashing excitedly.

Thirty minutes later and Molly was bored out of his mind. He considered getting the new set of cards he was working on, but didn’t want to bring all of his art supplies into Caleb’s room. He also had considered getting dressed again and sparring with Beau or Fjord, but that seemed counter to his instructions. So here he lay, staring at the ceiling, thanking the Moonweaver that he couldn’t remember the last year very well and that he was back with the Mighty Nein. He remembered dying, but more like he had seen it in a show, like he was watching the scene unfold from outside his body.

Molly didn’t care to remember much of his harrowing experience as The Nonagon, he was just glad that the Mighty Nein had pulled him from the clutches of whatever dark god decided he was its play thing. He had Lucien’s memories now, remembered finding the book for Vess and her subsequently killing him when he tried to pull a fast one, but he woke up every day and consciously chose to live as Mollymauk Tealeaf. This band of misfits had changed the person he was before dying the first time for the better.

Footsteps in the library brought Molly out of his reverie. He sat up, crossing his legs and arranging his tail around him nicely, hoping that he hadn’t smudged his eyeliner sometime over the last half hour. Caleb swept into the room, his long hair flowing loose around his shoulders and his satchel brimming with new components. He smiled when he saw Molly, continuing to set down his affects and take off his coat.

“Shopping trip go ok, love?” Molly asked. Caleb looked up at him and nodded, unwinding the thick scarf from around his neck.

“ _ Ja _ , I got more chalk, more gold dust, and we even found a scroll of Prestidigitation. The shop keep didn’t know what she had, so Veth was able to purchase it quite cheaply,” Caleb said. Molly sighed imperceptibly and bent forward, watching Caleb slowly disrobe. He was so glad to have tumbled into bed with Caleb after everything that had happened. When they were fighting beneath Aeor and Molly was barely conscious of what his body was doing thanks to the presence of The Nonagon, Caleb had taken his hands one night, answering a question from The Nonagon about why the Mighty Nein all loved Molly so much.

Caleb, being unaware of what mechanism Molly had returned from the dead by, had spilled his heart, telling The Nonagon how Molly’s outlook on life had changed him for the better, and how much he missed the colorful tiefling, no matter how aggravating he found him. After the Nein had banished The Nonagon from Molly and helped him come back to himself, Molly had approached Caleb privately one evening, asking him about that instance and about the multiple motifs of his coat around Caleb’s magical tower spell. Caleb had blushed fiercely and Molly had guessed that he wasn’t being told the whole truth. Molly had asked to kiss him and the rest was history.

Now that the wizard was sufficiently bereft of clothing, he sat on the bed next to Molly, running his fingers gently along Molly’s cheek. Molly shivered and leaned into the touch, relishing the closeness and intimacy. Caleb continued to run his hands over Molly, the rough pads of his fingers ghosting over Molly’s collarbones and shoulders.

“Not that this isn’t lovely, darling,” Molly said, shifting a little. “But what did you want to do today?”

“Mmm, I had ideas, but seeing you sitting here I was struck by how glad I am that you have returned to us,  _ Schatz _ ,” Caleb said absentmindedly, running his fingers along the lines of the snake tattoo that adorned Molly’s arm. Molly felt pinpricks in the corners of his eyes, but he shook his head, trying to force the tears of thankfulness back.

“Why don’t you show me how much you missed me?” he said, grinning at Caleb. The human rolled his eyes.

“ _ Ja _ , that first night of me pressing you into the mattress in my tower wasn’t enough?” Caleb quipped back.

“Mister Caleb, I will never get enough of you pressing me into the mattress,” Molly laughed. Caleb kissed him and Molly sighed, letting his eyes flutter shut and leaning into the touch. He found himself leaning back as Caleb crawled over him, his tail snaking up to wrap around the human’s thigh, the tip poking teasingly at his hip.

They made out lazily, both sets of hands roaming freely over the other body. At one point, Molly wound up on top of Caleb, his legs tucked neatly around the wizard’s hips. Both men were panting, Caleb’s neck covered in Molly’s distinct fanged bite marks. Molly tossed his hair back and looked down at his lover, about to return to his exploration when something caught his eye. He felt a twinge in the eye on his neck, a side effect leftover from The Nonagon. Whipping his head to the side he came face to face with a glowing orb, the physical representation of someone scrying. Molly didn’t mind being watched, but he would have liked to know who was doing the watching. Jester had no reason to be scrying on them, as she was much more likely to simply burst through the door than use an expensive spell. Caduceus didn’t care to meddle in others’ affairs in such ways.

“Um... Caleb?” Molly asked, tilting his head like a cat to get a better look at the orb.

“ _ Ja, _ Molly, what is it?” Caleb asked, his eyes following Molly’s, but clearly seeing nothing.

“Who would be scrying on us?” Molly said slowly. A range of emotions cascaded over Caleb’s face, starting with shock and repulsion and slowly transitioning to amusement and arousal. Molly was very confused. “Caleb?”

“Essek.”

As if on cue, the orb winked out of existence.

“I think you got that one right, love,” Molly said, laughing. He hadn’t met the drow yet, but he had heard many of the Nein’s tales of Essek and commented on how attractive the wizard was when Jester disguised herself as him to show Molly. “I personally don’t care if he watches, or even if he joins us from time to time.”

“Nein... I do not either...” Caleb said, his face flushed. “I had not brought it up because... anyway, should I send him a message?”

“Sure, tell him to come over now,” Molly said. “Did you think I would have a problem with him joining us?”

“ _ Nein _ , I just... didn’t know how to bring it up,” Caleb said sheepishly.

“Don’t feel bad about that, darling,” Molly said, bending down to kiss Caleb’s nose. “And please, I know it can be hard to ask for what you want, but I always want you to ask me if you want something? Ok? If you feel like you can’t talk about it, you can write it down and we’ll go from there. I know not everyone is as shameless as me, but I want you to get the things you want, Caleb.”

To his credit, Caleb only blushed a shade or two darker at the display of tenderness instead of bolting like Molly thought he would have when they first met. Changed for the better indeed.

“Essek,” Caleb said, his eyes glazed over and his hand raised in an arcane gesture. “Molly noticed you scrying. We aren’t mad. I’m sure you simply heard we were back and wanted to check in. Would you join us?”

The wizard’s eyes refocused and he looked at Molly, a smile slowly growing across his face. “He’ll be here in fifteen minutes.”

“Well, I think I know how we can occupy that time,” Molly said, bending down to kiss Caleb. The human smiled against Molly’s lips and put his hands on Molly’s hips, rolling them over. They continued to make out until both of them heard the chimes hung over the front door rattle.

“Oh, hey, Essek,” Beau’s muffled voice drifted into the room. “Caleb’s in the library. Oh shit! You should meet Molly!”

“Fuck,” Molly swore under his breath. Caleb laughed. Molly extracted himself from under Caleb and pulled his leggings and shirt on quickly, running out into the main room to greet their guest.

“What were you-” Beau started to ask, but snapped her mouth closed when Molly grinned at her and raised a brow knowingly. “Nevermind. Gross.”

“Mollymauk Tealeaf, Molly to my friends,” Molly said, turning to offer his hand to Essek and ignoring Beau. “I’ve heard quite a bit about you.”

“And I you. I am Essek of den Thelyss,” Essek said, taking the proffered hand. Molly shook it warmly and looked over Essek. He wore his silver mantle, the black cloak enshrouding his body so that Molly couldn’t get a good look at his stature.

“Ah, Essek, good to see you,” Caleb said, having put on his own clothing to emerge from the library. Molly snickered at the look that Beau gave him, his hair still slightly mussed from earlier.

“You, too, C-caleb,” Essek said. The tension between the two was palpable and Molly was loving every second of it. He snuck a glance over at Beau who, to her credit, realized quickly why Essek was there and had declined to comment.

“I’ll let you three, uh, study,” she said, wandering over to the stairs. “Yasha!”

Molly saw his best friends head poke over the bannister and he gave her a winning smile and a wink. She winked back and called Beau over to her, the monk’s demeanor changing at the acknowledgement from her girlfriend.

“ _ Ja _ , well, shall we? I’m sure we have a lot to cover,” Caleb said, smiling at Essek. Molly knew that smile; it was all he could do to keep from cackling.

“Let’s,” Essek replied, walking - no,  _ floating _ \- through the open door to the library. Once they were safely ensconced away from the rest of the Nein, Molly watched as Essek touched down to the ground and removed his mantle, placing it carefully over the back of a couch. He removed his boots, sat down, and placed his hands on his knees, not quite knowing what to do with himself. The drow was shorter than Caleb without the levitation, Molly noted. The top of Essek’s head had been level with Molly’s horns when he was floating, but on the ground the top of his head only reached Molly’s nose.

“You are even prettier than they told me, darling,” Molly said, slinking over to where Essek sat and sitting down next to him, but still giving the drow some space. Essek blushed a beautifully dusky mauve, the blush making the smattering of light grey freckles across his nose even more pronounced.

“Well... I’m glad that you seem to be alive and well, Mollymauk,” Essek said, finally looking over Molly.

“Please, darling, Molly,” Molly said, smiling warmly at the drow. “It’s easier to remember when all you can say is my name.”

Essek coughed and looked over to Caleb where he sat at the desk. Caleb’s mouth pulled into a half smile. “What can I say?” Caleb said. “I think purple looks good on me.”

Molly grinned at the praise. “So, here’s the deal, as I doubt you will bring it up of your own accord, my dear,” he said, looking to Essek. “While I’m sure our dear Mister Caleb is right, and that you simply heard we were back in town and wanted to check up on us, you sure got an eyeful. And you wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t wanted to join us. Despite the everything about me, I’m not going to push your boundaries. If you want to join us or you just want to watch, I’m not going to push you one way or the other, but I would love to help you relax a little. We both would.”

Caleb nodded. “ _ Ja _ , we have... Molly and I have talked about it and we are both amenable.” He got up from the desk and walked over to sit on Essek’s other side. The drow’s eyes flicked over Caleb, hanging on his lips and where the human’s hands were folded in his lap.

Molly made sure to catch Essek’s eye before putting his hand on the drow’s shoulder. “Go on,” Molly said. “Kiss him. I’m sure you’ve imagined his talented mouth all over you, haven’t you, darling?”

Essek swallowed and turned back to Caleb. His eyes were the size of dinner plates, but he seemed more disbelieving than nervous. Caleb smiled and took Essek’s face gently in hand, pressing his lips to the drow’s in a chaste kiss. As Molly assumed, that was all it took to open the floodgates. Essek’s hands flew up to twine in Caleb’s hair and he opened his mouth for Caleb readily. Caleb wrapped his arms around Essek and pulled the smaller man into his lap, taking Essek’s lip gently in his teeth. Essek  _ whined _ at the contact. Molly stifled a laugh at the undignified sound coming from the uptight drow.

The tiefling watched the two wizards kiss for a moment, his tail pattering on the back of the couch before gently placing his hands on the drow’s waist so as not to startle him. Essek wore a navy blue tunic over black trousers that had been tucked into shiny black boots. Molly trailed his fingers down over Essek’s hip and worked them under the hem of his tunic, lifting up the silk to get access to Essek’s skin. The drow gasped into Caleb’s mouth when Molly ghosted his fingers across Essek’s stomach.

“Let’s get you out of this,” Molly said. Caleb broke the kiss, turning Essek’s face towards Molly. Essek’s pupils were wide, almost completely obscuring the light amber of his irises. His lips were kiss-bruised and swollen, his mouth hung open, and his breath came in short pants. Molly helped him pull the tunic over his head, pausing to marvel at the planes of Essek’s chest and the light dusting of soft, white chest hair.

Molly hummed when Caleb’s hands snaked around Essek to pinch at his nipples, causing the drow to gasp and his head to fall back against Caleb’s shoulder. The tiefling ran his hand with all five talons across Essek’s throat lightly, letting his sharp nails barely graze the other man’s windpipe. Essek moaned at the contact, limbs tensing with the effort of staying still.

“You can touch us, you know,  _ spatzi _ ,” Caleb said, his hands coming down to rest on Essek’s hips.

“You are both,” Essek started, losing the sentence when Molly ran his talons across the drow’s throat again. “You are both too generous. I don’t deserve this.”

“Forget that for now, magnolia,” Molly said. He didn’t know the full extent of whatever Essek had done, but he knew that he had betrayed the dynasty for personal gain. That didn’t sit well with Molly, but he hadn’t been there when the Nein initially did the confronting, so he held his tongue. “Doesn’t matter what you deserve, you’re here and I want to  _ wreck you. _ ”

“Magnolia?” Essek asked, raising an eyebrow.

“A beautiful white flower with a purple center,” Molly explained. Essek blushed, but let himself be pulled into Molly’s lap. Molly moved Essek so that he was straddling Molly’s hips, their mouths meeting in a burning kiss. Molly wound his hands into Essek’s hair and gave an experimental tug, purring as the drow melted against him. Molly pushed his forked tongue into Essek’s mouth, delighting in finding that the other man had fangs as well.

When the kiss broke, Molly said, “Are you ok with marks, magnolia?”

“Why do you think I wear such a high collared garment?” Essek said dryly. Caleb snorted from behind him.

“I thought that was a mark of your station,  _ spatzi _ ,” Caleb teased.

“Yes, and that station comes with the privilege of being able to hide the evidence of whatever tryst I choose to have under the uniform,” Essek said, shooting a look over his shoulder. Molly cackled.

“Come, magnolia, let's move to the bedroom.”

Caleb stood and offered his hand to Essek, who took it readily. They lead the way to the bedroom, Molly making sure to lock the door behind the three of them.

“How do you want to do this?” Essek asked matter-of-factly. Caleb laughed.

“Well,  _ spatzi _ , how about we start with you telling me what you like?” Caleb asked. “I know how to make Mollymauk fall to pieces with a few honeyed words and two fingers, but what makes you tick?”

“Please do not degrade me,” Essek said, casting his eyes downward. “I do not think I could bear it, coming from you.”

“Done,” Caleb confirmed, looking over Essek’s shoulder at Molly. Molly nodded and came up behind Essek, lightly touching his shoulder before wrapping his arms around the shorter man.

“We have rope, we have toys, or we could keep things simple. It’s up to you, magnolia,” he said.

“R-rope?” Essek asked, his voice shaky.

“Yeeees, darling,” Molly drawled, his tail teasing at the ankle of Essek’s breeches. “I’m sure that giving up control is quite hard for you, isn’t it?”

Essek squirmed under Molly’s gentle touches, letting him know that he’d struck gold.

“How convenient, it’s hard for Molly, too,” Caleb said dryly, opening the trunk at the foot of the bed while Molly kept Essek busy.

“Hey, you  _ like _ making me obey you,” Molly shot back. Caleb snorted.

“I’d like it better if you were on your knees right now,  _ schatz _ ,” Caleb said. Molly’s eyes widened, the urge to comply warring with the urge to show off for Essek. “Why don’t you show our guest a proper welcome while I get ready,  _ ja _ ?”

“What does he-” Essek started, but was cut off by a look from Caleb. Molly spun the elf around and gave him a peck on the lips, pushing him backwards towards the bed gently. When Essek’s legs made contact with the bed, he sat down, looking up at Molly.

Molly pulled his shirt off with a flourish, bending to push his leggings down as well, tossing both articles of clothing into a corner. Essek sucked in a breath, his eyes locking onto Molly’s cock.

“Ever seen a tiefling’s prick before, magnolia?” Molly asked, bending at the hips to get into Essek’s space.

“Only in textbooks...” he said shakily. Molly opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Caleb.

“Molly? I thought I gave you an instruction,” Caleb said, his voice low and his accent thick. It was Molly’s turn to swallow now. He sank slowly to his knees, his tail drooping, cowed by Caleb’s tone. Molly looked up at Essek and smiled again, baring his teeth. He made short work of the elf’s breeches, tearing at the lacing and freeing his cock quickly. Essek gasped and grabbed onto Molly’s horns when the tiefling took him into his mouth.

“F-fuck!” he exclaimed, Molly running his tongue up the underside of Essek’s cock, swirling the forked tip around the head.

“Talented at that, isn’t he?” Caleb said from somewhere above and behind Molly. He felt Caleb step around him, the human’s feet bracketing his hips as he continued to suck Essek off. “Give me your wrists,  _ spatzi. _ ”

“Yes, sir,” Essek murmured. Molly’s brows furrowed. Gods, he was good.

“I didn’t even need to ask. You enjoy being a good boy for me, no?” Caleb said. The hairs on the back of Molly’s neck pricked at Caleb’s praise not being directed at him, but he banished the thought. He had nothing to be jealous about. Molly hollowed his cheeks and swallowed, taking Essek’s down to the root. Essek bucked into Molly’s mouth involuntarily, a strangled cry coming from his mouth.

“C-close!” he panted. Molly slowed his movements reluctantly at a touch from Caleb and pulled off of Essek, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. The drow’s eyes were screwed shut and his hands were bound, suspended over his head where Caleb held them. Molly skillfully extricated himself from underneath Essek, making sure he didn’t snag his horns on Caleb’s trousers. He stood, hooking his chin over Caleb’s shoulder to look at Essek.

“What’s the plan, Mister Caleb?” Molly said. Caleb turned his head and kissed Molly’s cheek. Essek looked up at them through hooded eyes, waiting for Caleb to say something.

“I plan on tying Master Thelyss to the bedpost, having him pleasure me with his mouth while you prepare him to ride you,” Caleb said. Molly and Essek moaned in unison. Caleb guided Essek to his feet, Molly helping to divest him of the rest of his clothing. The human directed Essek to kneel at the foot of the bed, tying the rope off to the finial. “Care to help me undress,  _ schatz? _ ”

Molly nodded eagerly, his tail weaving complex figure eights behind him. He pulled Caleb’s shirt over the human’s head, tossing the garment aside to join his own. Molly bent down and licked delicately at a nipple, causing Caleb to shudder under his touches. Caleb gasped and wound his fingers into Molly’s hair when the tiefling let his fang graze over the nipple, Molly relishing every noise that he wrenched from the human.

After only a moment of this, Caleb nudged Molly away, gesturing to his belt. Molly unwound the leather from around Caleb’s waist and undid the buttons of the trousers. He gave the human’s cock a quick stroke and a squeeze before shoving Caleb’s breeches down around his ankles. Essek moaned loudly from the ground, his eyes riveted to Caleb’s cock. Molly dropped to the ground, almost skidding up next to Essek to whisper in his ear.

“He’s big, isn’t he?” Molly cooed, running his talons up Essek’s shoulders. “I’m sure you’re imagining him fucking your throat, using you to get off without any regard for your personage. He’s much too polite for that, but you’ll still come out the other side of the head you’re about to give with your throat raw and your voice raspy.”

Essek  _ keened _ , thrusting his hips into thin air, desperate for some form of friction. Molly moved his hands to let his talons ghost over the hollows of Essek’s hips, drawing a broken sob from the drow. He deftly caught the bottle of oil that Caleb tossed him as the human stepped up to Essek.

“Are you alright,  _ spatzi? _ ” Caleb asked, rubbing his thumb lightly over Essek’s cheek.

“Yes...” Essek breathed, his eyes still locked onto Caleb’s cock. “Please... fuck my face...”

“You beg so beautifully,  _ liebling, _ ” Caleb said. “If you need to stop, please hum the beginning of ‘Ruby of the Sea,’  _ ja? _ ”

Essek nodded excitedly, licking his lips as Caleb guided his cock into Essek’s open mouth. The drow took an impressive length of the human in one go, Molly thought as he lightly stroked Essek’s hips. The way that Caleb’s breath hitched and the way he let out small, almost imperceptible whines told Molly that Essek was good at giving head. He filed that knowledge away for hopeful future use as he moved his hands to knead at the elf’s ass cheeks. Essek moaned as Molly circled his rim with an oiled finger. Now that he and Caleb were together, Molly had taken to keeping the pointer and middle talons of his right hand blunted.

Molly couldn’t help but be turned on by the sounds coming from above him as he focused on working a finger into Essek’s entrance. The drow was tense, but as he sucked Caleb off and moaned with Molly’s ministrations, he relaxed, allowing Molly to open him properly. When Molly added his second finger, Essek’s moan was loud enough that Molly heard it despite Caleb’s cock blocking most of the sound. Molly searched for Essek’s sweet spot, pressing down when he found the bundle of nerves he was seeking. The drow crumpled back against the bed post, but didn’t falter in his attention to the human above him.

“I think he’s ready,” Molly said after a few moments of making the elf squirm. Caleb nodded, placing a hand on Essek’s head to still his movements and removed his cock from Essek’s mouth. Essek whined at the loss, but was otherwise still. Caleb knelt down to press a quick kiss to Essek’s lips before rising and nodding towards the bed and putting out a hand for the oil.

“On the bed, if you will,  _ schatz, _ ” he said.

Molly obeyed, passing the vial over and wiggling into the pillows to get comfortable. Caleb stroked over his hip lightly and Molly shivered, the human’s hand so close to where he wanted him. When Caleb’s fingers nudged Molly’s legs apart, Molly spread his legs readily, pulling one up to his chest to give Caleb better access. When Caleb’s slick fingers brushed his rim, Molly moaned loudly, not above being a little theatrical for present company.

“Do you really have to be so wanton in front of our guest?” Caleb asked Molly. Molly grinned and tried to spread his legs wider.

“I thought you liked me loud and slutty, Mister Caleb,” he said, his tail curling around Caleb’s forearm in encouragement.

“ _ Ja, _ but save it for when you really mean it,” Caleb said sharply. Molly clamped his mouth shut, humming as Caleb stretched him. He liked getting fingered, but he was impatient today, not willing to wait for Caleb to fuck him.

“Mmm, I’m ready, don’t need more,” Molly hummed. “Want your cock.”

“You will have it,  _ schatz _ , be patient,” Caleb replied before the bed creaked and he was gone. Molly sat up, whining at the loss of Caleb’s fingers and saw the human untying Essek from the foot of the bed. Caleb helped him stand making sure that his wrists were not chafed or raw before guiding Essek to the bed and helping him position himself over Molly.  _ Oh fuck _ . Caleb slicked Molly quickly and guided Essek downwards, spearing the drow on Molly’s cock. As he entered Essek, Molly groaned. The elf was so tight and so much  _ warmer _ than Molly expected.

The last ridge of Molly’s cock disappeared inside Essek and the drow stilled, panting as he adjusted to the stretch. Caleb stroked his back soothingly, pressing kisses across his shoulder blades. Molly’s hips twitched at the effort of staying still, not wanting to move until Essek was ready. In short order, Essek rose up on his knees and sank back down, his breath stuttering. Molly moaned at the friction, silently begging Essek to move with his eyes.

“Just a moment,  _ spatzi, _ ” Caleb said, placing a hand on Essek’s shoulder.

“Okay,” Essek breathed, the flush from his face now enveloping his entire body. Molly opened his mouth to question Caleb, but all of the air was punched out of him as he felt the tip of the human’s cock against his hole. As Caleb pushed inside of him slowly, Molly swore he was shaking so much that he must feel like one of the enchanted glass cocks you could buy at smut shops to Essek. He felt Caleb bottom out inside him and he threw an arm over his face, trying to concentrate on  _ anything _ but the sensation of being inside of someone and filled at the same time.

“Go ahead when you’re ready,  _ spatzi, _ ” Caleb said. Essek pushed himself up and sank down again, the action drawing moans from both purple skinned men. After a few bounces from Essek, Caleb began to move too, stars bursting behind Molly’s eyes at the sensation.

“Oh, gods!” Essek exclaimed. Molly opened his eyes to see Caleb sinking his teeth into Essek’s shoulder with a hand pressing on Essek’s throat.

“I do not think I will last,” Caleb grunted. “Seeing you two like this.”

“Doesn’t matter, darling,” Molly said between thrusts, his words punctuated by the slap of skin on skin. “You both feel amazing, I’m glad I got to experience even a moment of this.”

Caleb groaned, his hips faltering as he spilled inside of Molly. Molly keened at the warmth, he was so close, he just needed a little more and-

“Be still a moment,  _ spatzi, _ ” Caleb cooed to Essek. The elf stilled and Molly let out a huff of frustration, his release so close but rapidly slipping away from him. Caleb pulled his softening cock out of Molly, replacing it with three fingers and immediately pressing down on Molly’s prostate. The tiefling’s hips jerked involuntarily and Essek moaned above him.

“Essek,” Molly spat through clenched teeth, “if you don’t start moving right now, I swear to Kord, Melora, and the Luxon themselves that I will personally-” 

“Hush, Mollymauk,” Caleb said sternly. He wrapped his hand around Essek’s dripping cock and nodded to the elf to start moving. Essek rolled his hips and that was it, Molly sat up and clutched the drow to him, Caleb’s hand moving between the two. Molly thrust into Essek, their lips smashing together and their tongues twining in a passionate kiss. One crook of Caleb’s fingers and a squeeze of his hand and Molly and Essek were coming together, moaning into each other’s mouths as they rode out their mutual orgasm.

Molly tipped backwards slowly as he came down, bringing Essek with him. He didn’t care that the drow’s spend was covering both of their stomachs, that was nothing a little soap and water wouldn’t fix, he just wanted to be close to his wizards. A moment later there were hands guiding Essek off of Molly and a warm cloth wiping the accumulated mess of the evening away from Molly’s body. After Molly was clean, Caleb cleaned Essek in a similar manner, tossing the cloth into the laundry bin and crawling into the bed on the opposite side of Essek.

“I do hope you enjoyed yourself, Essek,” Molly said. Caleb hummed in agreement.

“Do not worry, Molly,” Essek said sleepily, “I had quite an excellent time.”

“Good. I want to ruin you six ways from Da’leysen,” Molly mumbled. Essek chuckled and shifted, turning to face Molly.

“I’ll hold you to that, you know,” the elf said, the smug tone that Molly wanted to fuck out of him returning to his voice. As Essek’s eyes drifted closed, Molly reached out and took Caleb’s hand, the three men falling off into sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm a little sorry for the cursed series title, but not really. Yes there will be more. There's not enough of these three out there. Gods, I hope Molly and Essek meet in canon.
> 
> Spatzi - little sparrow (I picked this up from a Nancy Drew video game from the early aughts and it stuck with me)


End file.
